


dream a little dream of me

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Weddings, but no smut bc this is a wholesome household, changbin is a dreamer, everyone is oblivious, oh boy idek what to say, there's mentions of dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Changbin has very vivid dreams. He starts dreaming about Minho. Feels, awkwardness and denial ensue.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit again.
> 
> Let's take a moment of silence to thank Bubble for giving us Minho and Changbin texting about each other every day - we love to see it.
> 
> I've had super extremely weird dumb dreams all my life (mostly nightmares ig) and I remember every single one of them. Idk if that's a thing other people have too, but sometimes you dream about someone and then get the heart eyes for them for a couple days for no reason. Please ignore the extreme out of characterness here, I honestly don't even know what goes on in this story. Dream logic is different from reality, fic logic is too.
> 
> So this is why this all happened. Blame it on my last two braincells, god knows they don't like me.

_ The windy air on the rooftop was chilly against the sweat on Changbin’s skin as he frantically looked around for any way to escape. They would be here soon, he didn’t have much time left. He looked over his shoulder to the door, faint voices echoing through the stairwell. Why were they chasing him? A sharp pain in his shoulder made him look down to see that he had been shot.  _

_ It was dark on the roof, the only light coming from the neon signs illuminating the streets far below him, and Changbin’s heart was racing. He was going to die on this roof. They would catch him, they would kill him. _

_ The voices in the stairwell got louder, as a sudden roar sounded in Changbin’s ears. It got louder and louder until a black helicopter appeared in the corner of his eye on the right side of the rooftop. He could make out someone leaning slightly forward to yell something at him, but the noise of the helicopter drowned out the person’s voice. _

_ “Changbin!” He knew that voice. He was sure he had heard it before. “Jump!” _

_ His legs started moving on their own. As the door to the stairwell swung open, Changbin ran headfirst to the direction of the helicopter as fast as he could. The moment his feet jumped off the ledge, his heart stopped. He wasn’t going to make it. _

_ He stretched out his left hand, the pain in his right shoulder preventing him from doing anything useful with it, and by some miracle, grabbed the edge of the helicopter’s door frame. _

_ Minho’s face appeared before him, grabbing him by the arm. “Give me your other hand!” _

_ Changbin tried to lift his right arm but winced at the pain. “I can’t!” _

_ Minho’s eyes wandered down to the blood seeping through Changbin’s t-shirt. He nodded to himself for a second before leaning forward, dangerously close to falling out of the helicopter himself. He snaked an arm under Changbin’s armpit, grabbing him around the torso and pulled him up with a groan, into the safety of the helicopter. _

_ The helicopter took off and Changbin heard gunshots ringing in his ears, five men dressed in black shooting at them as they flew off into the night. Finally able to catch his breath, he grimaced as the pain in his shoulder intensified. _

_ “Lie down.” Minho pushed him gently onto the floor of the helicopter and Changbin’s eyes wandered over to the cockpit, relieved to see Chan and Hyunjin steering. Something in the back of his head told him that that was a bit odd but he didn’t question it. Minho’s face appeared above him with a worried expression. _

_ “How did you know I was there?” Changbin’s voice came out shaky, barely audible over the noise of the helicopter and he wasn’t sure if Minho had even heard him. _

_ A smile appeared on Minho’s face. “You know I keep tabs on you.” _

_ Changbin suddenly found himself on a soft couch, Minho handing him a glass of water. He took a sip and Minho sat down next to him. “Do you feel better?” _

_ Something about the way Minho said it made Changbin relax. He nodded, “Are we safe here?” _

_ Minho hummed. “For now.” _

_ Changbin didn’t know when Minho had turned on the music but it sounded familiar to him, though he couldn’t make out any words. When he looked over at Minho, he saw a concerned face close to his. _

_ “I was worried about you. You have to stop doing this.” Minho cupped Changbin’s cheek in one hand and gave him a soft smile. His thumb rubbed gently over Changbin’s cheek before he pressed a soft kiss there. _

Changbin woke up in a cold sweat. He heard Jisung and yelling with Hyunjin in the other room and checked his phone to see that he had slept through the morning and it was close to eleven already.

When he sluggishly entered the kitchen after taking a shower, Minho and Jeongin looked at him.

“Finally up, Sleeping Beauty?” Minho grinned and Jeongin offered him a cup of coffee that Changbin gratefully accepted. He grabbed a piece of toast off Jeongin’s plate. 

“Yeah. Why did no one wake me up?” He sat down across from Jeongin, watching Minho put some dishes away for a moment.

Jeongin chuckled and finished his late breakfast. “They tried. They woke me up too about fifteen minutes ago but you slept like a log.”

Minho joined them at a table. “Are you sick or something? You look terrible.”

Changbin glared at him. “Thanks for the compliment.” Minho just shrugged. “No, just had a nightmare, I guess. Didn’t sleep well.”

After breakfast, everyone headed out to the practice room. Changbin couldn’t really motivate himself today. He had a weird feeling since he woke up this morning and every time he looked at Minho he felt embarrassed. He kept telling himself that he had no control over his dreams, no matter how weird they were and tried to forget about it, but he was reminded of Minho pressing a kiss to his cheek every time Minho opened his mouth.

At one point, they were going through the choreography, Changbin standing across from Minho as they looked at each other. Minho was sweating and licked his lips and Changbin’s eyes got stuck looking at them for a second too long, Minho shooting him a confused look with a raised eyebrow, before they switched positions and continued the dance steps.

For the rest of the day, Changbin tried to avoid being near Minho as much as possible. It would be fine, once he went to sleep and dreamed up some other weird stuff, his mind would be off it. Changbin had been having strange, extremely vivid dreams for as long as he could remember. This was not the first time something like this had happened. When he was in his last year of high school, he had an unfortunate romantic dream about his physics teacher and developed a crush in the span of two days, before he had a dream about that same teacher feeding him to a giant evil pancake, and thus the spell was broken and Changbin’s rose colored love glasses disappeared.

He was sure it would be like this now too and he would be fine by tomorrow. At least that’s what he told himself as he drifted off to sleep that night.

_ Jisung screamed when he tipped over the glass and his drink spilled out across the table and over Changbin’s lap and thighs. “Shit! I’m sorry!” _

_ Chan, Felix and Hyunjin were laughing across from him, Minho next to him escaped a chuckle. The music in the bar was loud and Changbin could see that Seungmin and Jeongin were wandering towards their table with a plate of shots. _

_ He quickly tried to wipe his jeans down with some napkins, the smell of the spilled beer making him a bit nauseous. Minho nudged him in the side and let out a laugh. He looked happy, a party hat that read ‘Birthday Boy’ on his head, his eyes a bit narrowed from being tipsy. “Come on, I’ll help you clean it up in the restroom.” _

_ The members didn’t acknowledge them leaving as Seungmin and Jeongin put the plate of shots down on their table just when Minho and him slid out of the booth. The lights in the bar were dim, people dancing between and on some tables. Minho and Changbin had just barely rounded the corner to the restrooms, when Minho pushed him forcefully against the wall, his eyes dark under the dim lights above them. _

_ “You look fucking hot today.” Minho’s voice was breathy and Changbin almost couldn’t make out the words before Minho pushed himself against him, their lips crashing together. Changbin was dizzy and his arms raised themselves to grab the hair at the back of Minho’s head and Minho’s back. _

_ Changbin let out a whine when Minho shoved his tongue into his mouth, their kiss becoming more desperate. Minho pulled away for a moment to grin at him. “So needy.” _

_ Minho pulled Changbin into the restroom behind them, locked the door and turned Changbin around, pushing him down on his knees while he leaned back against the door. _

_ Changbin’s eyes slowly darted down from Minho’s flushed face and neck down to his hands, quickly opening the zipper of his pants. He looked back up to Minho who licked his lips and stared down at him with hooded eyes. When he spoke, his voice was firm. _

_ “Wish me a happy birthday, Binnie.” _

Felix’ bed creaked on the other side of the room, Felix turning around in his bed, as Changbin tried to catch his breath. It was quiet again and Changbin threw his arm over his eyes, shutting them again. This was not the dream he wanted. He held back a groan and sat up quietly. 

He heard snores coming from the next room when he made his way through the apartment and someone was mumbling in their sleep, probably Minho. That thought sent his attention back to the pressing matter in his underwear at the moment and he quickly locked himself in the bathroom.

When he came a few minutes later, it was because of Minho and he let out a quiet “ _ Fuck.” _

He cleaned himself up, feeling guilty and embarrassed, and tiptoed back to his bed. When he sank into his mattress, he was begging the universe to let him dream of a giant pancake gobbling him up.

The giant pancake never came and Changbin spent the remainder of the night in a restless, dreamless sleep.

The following days were mostly uneventful. Changbin still tried his best to keep his distance from Minho and willed himself to think of anything other than Minho when he jerked off. For the first time in years, he slept without dreaming of anything, or if he did, he didn’t remember.

Three days after The Incident, Minho pulled him aside while the rest of the members took showers and loaded groceries into the fridge.

“What’s your problem with me, dude?” Minho seemed annoyed as he dragged him into his room. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Changbin snorted. “I’m not avoiding you.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Minho mirrored his stance and narrowed his eyes at him. “Bullshit. You’re avoiding me. Is this because I called you fattie the other day? I just said it because you ate the last piece of pie. You know I didn’t mean it.”

His voice got softer as he spoke and his angry look gave way for a concerned expression. Changbin rolled his eyes at him and looked away.

“I’m not avoiding you. And I know you didn’t mean it,  _ Fattie _ .” He stuck out his tongue at Minho for good measure.

Minho let out a laugh, his shoulders finally relaxing. “You’re a child.”

Things finally went back to normal between them after that and Changbin’s Minho-centric dreams faded from his memory, a little more each day.

A few days later, the members found themselves at the shooting location for their next music video. Hyunjin and Seungmin were busy filming a vlog in the background, while Jeongin, Felix and Changbin were sharing a watermelon in the shade.

Jisung and Minho eventually joined them, having watched Chan shoot for a while.

“I dare you to attack me with that pole”, Jisung said around a mouthful of watermelon to Minho, gesturing at a metal pole next to them on the floor, “I can dodge anything. I’m like a ninja, but better looking.”

Felix laughed. “How would you know though? I thought ninjas can’t be seen.”

Changbin agreed with Felix. “And you can’t dodge shit. I, on the other hand…”

Wild protest went around the table with Jisung calling Changbin inferior, Felix carefully suggesting to maybe not attack anyone with anything at all, while Jeongin just laughed at them and kept eating.

A while later, Changbin returned from his solo shots to find Minho and Jisung standing around the pole arguing. 

“Do it, coward!” Jisung stretched his arms out to his side to make himself look bigger.

Minho sighed, picking up the pole. Changbin stood close to the table, watching them.

“You’re not really gonna run at him with a pole, are you? You’re gonna impale him like a paper doll.”

“Hey!” Jisung pouted at him. “How dare you?”

Minho turned to look at Changbin and gave him a wink. “We’ll see.”

He ran slowly at Jisung and like a domino effect, Jisung jumped to the side with a scream, bumping into Changbin, who bumped against the bench to sit down, hit his head on the table and fell to the ground.

_ “Give me soup!” Minho’s raspy voice echoed through the empty apartment. Changbin grabbed the filled bowl and walked from the kitchen to Minho’s bed, where the other was lying face down in the pillow. _

_ “You’re gonna have to sit up if you want it.” Minho lifted his head to look at him. “You look disgusting.” _

_ Minho pulled a face, sat up and grabbed the bowl from Changbin’s hands. “That’s not nice, I’m suffering. I’m sick, I’m DYING. And I still look better than you.” _

_ Changbin huffed a laugh and sat down on the foot end of Minho’s bed as he watched him eat the soup. “You wish.” _

_ Minho looked up for a moment. “Maybe.” _

_ There was a buzzing in Changbin’s head but he ignored it. Once Minho had finished the soup, he put the bowl on the nightstand, lied back down and patted the pillow next to his face. “Come here.” _

_ “I’m not your cat.”, Changbin grumbled but lied down next to Minho anyway. _

_ Minho turned to face him and flung an arm across Changbin’s stomach, lifting his hand up to Changbin’s face. “You’re a good nurse, Binnie.” _

_ Changbin turned his face towards Minho who had closed his eyes, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. His hand dropped from Changbin’s face to his chest, fingers grabbing the fabric of Changbin’s shirt. He let out a content sigh and rubbed his face against Changbin’s shoulder like a cat. “Cuddle with me.” _

_ Changbin sighed. Something about this didn’t seem right. Something was off. He turned on his side and placed a hand on Minho’s waist. Minho scooted closer to him.  _

_ “Always with the cuddling”, Changbin mumbled quietly. “You’re so pushy.” _

_ “And you like it.”, Minho whispered. _

“Not again.” Changbin’s head felt like it was going to explode when he opened his eyes. His eyes darted around the room, an unfamiliar environment, when he noticed Felix and Chan sitting on either side of his bed. A hospital bed. “What the hell?”

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Felix motioned Hyunjin, who was sitting on one of the chairs in the back of the room to go and find the others. “Everyone left to get some coffee. The doctors said that you can leave once you’re up.”

Chan looked worried. “Are you feeling ok?”

Changbin sat up slowly, his throbbing headache getting stronger. “What happened?”

Chan let out a long sigh. “You bonked your head on the table because Jisung and Minho were goofing off. You have a mild concussion but everything else is fine. The company knows already, so we’re postponing the rest of the shoot for three days. You should be feeling better by then according to the doctor.”

Felix tapped his hand softly. “Why  _ Not again _ ? You said that when you woke up.”

A sudden fear gripped Changbin. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut. “Did I talk while I was out?”

Felix and Chan exchanged a look. Felix shook his head silently at Chan who cleared his throat. “Uhm… kinda?” When he didn’t continue his sentence, Changbin prompted him by swatting his arm in his direction. “You told Jeongin that he looked disgusting when he sat down in the ambulance. We had to reassure him for like ten minutes that you didn’t mean it. And you-” He stopped.

“And what?”

He didn’t get an answer to his question, the rest of the members barging into the hospital room just as Chan had opened his mouth. Jisung rambled off apology after apology as Chan and Minho helped him get up.

Changbin’s head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it and he was shaky on his legs, so the two of them held him up as they left the hospital. Changbin was suddenly very aware of Minho’s body pressed against his, his hand holding him tightly by the arm. He felt his cheeks turn hot and ducked his head.

Once they were back home, they decided to give Changbin some peace and quiet to calm his headache. Chan convinced Minho to go to the gym with him while Jisung, Felix and Jeongin went to the arcade. Hyunjin and Seungmin declined to give a comment on whatever they were up to.

Changbin settled down on the couch, curtains drawn, and just sat in silence for a while. Why was he still having these dreams? He thought about googling how to get rid of persistent dreams but his concussion ruined that plan for him. The sharp pain only got worse staring at his phone, even though he had his brightness on the lowest setting.

A while later, Chan and Minho returned. Chan called first shower, which left Minho to grab a snack from the kitchen and stand next to Changbin in the living room.

“Don’t come near me, sweat monster.” Changbin was reeling from the sight of Minho, flushed and sweaty walking through the door. He blamed it on the concussion.

Minho put his hands up in surrender, biting into an apple. “Look who’s grumpy.”

Changbin lifted his head to glare at Minho a little too quickly and pulled a face at the pain. “Should I remind you why I’m hurting right now?”

Minho looked guilty. “I know. Sorry.” He took another bite. “Is it really bad?”

Never even once in his life had Changbin found Minho cute. He may be handsome, but he’s annoying. He’s a little shit. Infuriating at times. So then why did he suddenly feel something tugging at his heart when he looked at Minho standing there, biting his lip in worry, a soft look in his eyes.

Enough. “I’m fine. Please go and take a shower, you stink.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Nevermind then.”

He left just as Chan exited the bathroom and plopped down onto the couch next to Changbin.

“How are you holding up?”

“Fine, I guess.” Changbin shrugged. “Head hurts.” He took this as his chance to pick up the conversation they never got to finish at the hospital. “Hey, so…. Did I say anything else while I was, you know, incapacitated?”

Chan pulled a face. “Short answer, yes.”

“And the long answer?”

Chan looked uncomfortable. “I don’t think you want to hear it.”

Rolling his eyes would only hurt his head more, so Changbin crossed his arms and glared at him. “Spit it out, Christopher.”

“You grabbed Minho by his neck and talked about cuddling.”

Okay. Changbin was pretty sure that he would be able to catch flies with the way his mouth hung open. Unfortunately for him, this was also the exact moment, Minho popped back into the living room.

For a moment, Chan, Changbin and Minho just stared at each other with wide eyes. Minho cleared his throat, his ears bright red. He turned to Chan, completely ignoring Changbin. “Chan? You gonna help me with dinner or just sit here and gossip with Changbin?”

Chan jumped up from the couch, leaving Changbin by himself again. There was that feeling again in his chest and he let his head fall back in frustration.

Changbin was just going to avoid Minho again, that was his plan. Of course, he would have to be a bit less obvious, if he didn’t want Minho calling him out a second time. Over the course of the next few days, Changbin unfortunately did not dream of Minho force feeding him to breakfast food and thereby crushing his crush, but he did have dreams unrelated to Minho, thankfully. 

His headache went away after the second day and the shooting for their mv continued without any further trips to the hospital. Minho kept giving him weird looks here and there but Changbin just ignored it and hoped that Minho didn’t think anything further of what happened at the hospital.

The week after his return from the hospital, the company wanted to shoot another Two Kids Room series and Changbin mentally punched himself in the face when he saw he was scheduled to shoot it with Minho as the first one.

Minho looked at the sheet over Changbin’s shoulder and Changbin was so lost in thought that he jumped when Minho started talking.

“Lucky you.” Changbin turned around to earn a wink from Minho.

Their shoot was… awkward to say the least. Eventually the staff told them to take a break and they would film Felix and Chan’s first.

Minho followed Changbin out into the hallway and down the corridor to the vending machine. He leaned against it while Changbin fumbled for some cash in his pocket.

“Your head still giving you trouble?”, Minho said in a quiet voice.

Changbin looked up. “No. I’m fine.”

Minho let out a breath. “You keep saying that but then you’re acting so weird.”

“You’re weird.” Changbin pressed the button for a bottle of water and bent down to pick it up.

“If this is about the thing at the hospital-”

“It’s not.” Changbin stood up so quickly, Minho took a step back in surprise. “I’m sorry for strangling you, but I was unconscious.”

Minho’s ears were red again. “That’s not what I-”

Changbin turned around and walked away from him. “I’m going to the restroom.”

That, unfortunately, brought back some memories of a dream he thought he had finally forgotten about and he cursed himself as he locked the restroom stall’s door behind him.

He heard the door to the restroom open.

“Changbin?” Minho. Of course. He couldn’t have a second in peace. “I’m not mad at you.”

Changbin’s racing thoughts stopped for a moment and the anger at himself cooled down. He wished Minho would just stop talking about it, then they could both pretend nothing happened and carry on like usual. But no, of course Minho wanted him to suffer.

“Okay, great. Thanks. Now can I piss by myself please?”

There was no reply but he heard Minho’s footsteps and the restroom door opening and then closing again a minute later.

Changbin didn’t see Minho for the rest of the day, until they had to redo their shoot. It went much better the second time, though still a bit awkward. It took him a long time to fall asleep that night.

Over the course of the next three days, Changbin didn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes at night, he dreaded having another dream about Minho and eventually he would just get up and work on music until morning came and the members got up. He could sense that they were increasingly worried about him, especially Chan, but he just told them he was fine and that he just had a rough night.

Again, he went to sleep, closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off to sleep, before his eyes snapped open again. 

“For fuck’s sake”, he groaned quietly into the silent room. Felix lifted his head sleepily in the dark before sinking back down on his pillow, off to dreamland again. Changbin got up and wandered into the living room, where he almost got a heart attack, seeing Minho sit on the couch watching tv with the volume on low.

“You’re still up?”

Minho looked at him. “Why are you up?”

Changbin shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. I’m gonna make coffee.”

He took his time making coffee, hoping on the inside that Minho would go to sleep in the meantime. When he returned to the living room however, Minho was still in the same spot on the couch.

“When was the last time you slept?”

Changbin thought for a moment that maybe he was losing his mind if he was starting to hallucinate Minho softly asking him about his sleeping habits looking concerned. He took a sip of his coffee and sat down next to him.

“Yesterday.”

“Liar.” Minho grabbed the mug from his hand and put it on the coffee table before Changbin had time to protest. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” He pouted and reached for his coffee again, but Minho swatted his hand away with a disapproving look.

“Stop lying.” Minho fixed him with a stare and a blank face. “I’m not gonna leave until you tell me why you’re being weird and not sleeping.” He paused and added, more as an afterthought, “Chan is driving us insane worrying about you.”

Changbin let out a chuckle. “Well, then you’re gonna have to stay up, I guess.”

Minho kept staring at him for a few more minutes, while Changbin focused all his attention on the movie Minho was watching, determined not to make eye contact. Eventually, Minho gave up with a sigh and turned his head back to continue watching tv. They sat like that, in silence, for a while until Changbin felt his eyelids getting heavy, the lack of sleep for the past few days getting to him. His anxiety was replaced by his exhaustion, hitting him like a truck and before he knew it, his head fell to the side, resting on Minho’s shoulder and he was gone.

_ “Isn’t it such a nice day? I can’t wait for the reception, I hope the food is good. I’m so hungry.” Jisung dramatically rubbed his stomach while Felix handed him a stick of gum. _

_ They were standing outside a church and the sunny weather had drowned their surroundings in a warm summer light. Changbin looked down at himself and found that he was wearing a nice tux, matching the occasion. Chan ran up to them together with Seungmin, who was carrying a huge camera. _

_ “They’re coming, let’s go inside!” He ushered them to enter the church, beautifully decorated with flowers and they took their seats in the pews. _

_ Minho entered first, walking quickly to the altar, shaking hands along the way. When he passed their pew, he smiled at Chan who cheered him on before his smile faltered, looking at Changbin. _

_ “Glad you guys could make it.” It didn’t sound entirely convincing as he said it. _

_ “We wouldn’t miss it for the world. Now go!” Felix smiled brightly at Minho. _

_ Minho took his place at the altar and turned towards the entrance of the church. Seungmin had taken up a special spot near the altar to take photos, while the rest of the members were squished into the second row of seats. _

_ The organ music pulled Changbin’s attention away from Minho. Everyone turned their heads to see the bride enter, complete with a beautiful white dress, bridal bouquet and father at her arm. Changbin turned his head back to look at Minho who met his eyes. For a moment it seemed like Minho was about to say something but then he turned his head towards his bride walking down the church corridor. _

_ This didn’t feel right at all. Changbin’s chest felt tight and he rubbed it lightly over the jacket.  _

_ Chan, who caught his movement, handed him a tissue. “Already? We’re two minutes into the ceremony.” _

_ Changbin was confused. He took the tissue anyway before he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. Why was he crying? Why was he sitting here? He was supposed to be in the front. He was supposed to watch Minho walk in, wasn’t he? _

_ The bride took her place next to Minho and Changbin lifted his head to look at them. They looked great together, happy and smiling brightly, the most beautiful day of their lives. _

_ He couldn’t breathe, he had to get out of there. There was some shuffling behind them as Minho’s relatives searched their bags for tissues as well. Changbin took that as his chance to slide out of the church pew and quickly make his way down the corridor and out of the church, ignoring the confused faces the church guests made at him. As he stepped out, he took a last look back at the altar to find both Minho and his bride staring at him. Then, he ran. _

_ He ran for a few minutes, not really knowing where he was going, across the church parking lot and down the other side of the street, until he reached a little hill with a pond at the bottom of it. He slowed his pace and walked down the hill to let himself fall into the soft grass next to the pond. A few ducks whipped their heads around to look at him before they swam to the other side, away from him. _

_ Changbin let out panicked breaths for a while until he calmed down. The sun was suddenly too bright for him and everything seemed loud - the noises of the bugs, the ducks quacking, cheering from the church on the top of the hill. _

_ He let his head hang down and watched his teardrops drip from the tip of his nose into the grass. _

_ After a while, he heard footsteps come down the hill behind him. He didn’t turn around. _

_ “Are you okay?” Felix sank down on the grass next to him, handing him another tissue.  _

_ Changbin nodded. He couldn’t speak and he didn’t know what to say either. _

_ For a while, they just sat there, Changbin staring at the grass, Felix watching the ducks. _

_ “You should have just told him then.” Felix’ voice was quiet. “I know that’s not what you want to hear. But, you know. Things would be different.” _

_ “I know”, Changbin choked out. Why hadn’t he? Why hadn’t he told Minho? _

_ Felix hummed a song quietly. He placed a hand on Changbin’s back, softly rubbing in circles to console his friend. It took another while, before Changbin felt like he had calmed down enough to join the others again. He got up from the grass, followed by Felix. _

_ “Do I look like a mess?” _

_ Felix smoothed over his hair. He had frantically run his fingers through them earlier to get rid of his panic attack. “Nah, you’re golden. Wanna head back?” _

_ Changbin nodded. “If anyone asks, I got a family emergency phone call.” _

_ Felix let out a soft laugh and nodded. “Understood.” _

_ Changbin looked in the mirror. He was too drunk already and the party was just getting started. Outside the restroom, he heard the beginnings of some 90s pop song and a few people cheering loudly. Hyunjin, who had gone to the restroom with him, exited the stall, washed his hands and fixed his hair. “Are you coming?” _

_ Changbin held up a finger. “I need a moment.” _

_ Hyunjin shrugged his shoulders and left. When the door to the restroom opened again a moment later, Changbin thought it was Hyunjin again, trying to drag him out, but saw Minho in front of him instead. _

_ “Oh, so you were hiding here.” _

_ Changbin shook his head. “Wasn’t hiding.” _

_ Minho came closer to him. “You’re drunk.” _

_ “I’m not drunk.” _

_ Minho raised an eyebrow and quickly looked around to make sure no one was in the restroom with them before pushing Changbin into one of the stalls and locking the door. This felt familiar to Changbin. It was like he was having a deja vu. _

_ “Why’d you run out of the ceremony?” Changbin was about to answer with his prepared statement, but was cut off. “Don’t give me that crap about a family emergency.” _

_ Changbin looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry I missed it. I will rewatch the wedding video at least five times, okay?” Like hell he would. _

_ Minho lifted Changbin’s face with a finger underneath his chin, forced him to make eye contact with him. Changbin couldn’t decipher the look on Minho’s face. _

_ “Do you have regrets?” _

_ Changbin felt like somebody stabbed him with a knife. “What?” _

_ “Do you regret that you never told me that you have feelings for me?” It was a challenge. Minho didn’t look angry, he looked excited. _

_ “I don’t.” _

_ Minho turned them around so that Changbin’s back was pressed against the door and leaned close to whisper in his ear. “I don’t believe you.” _

_ When he leaned back, he grinned. Changbin’s face must be beet red. _

_ “Did you wish you were her?” He cupped Changbin’s cheek in one hand, then slowly traced his hand down Changbin’s neck, his chest, his stomach, grabbing Changbin’s crotch. _

_ Changbin let out a small whine, the booze and the touch, Minho, making him feel like he was going to pass out. Minho leaned closer again and pressed a kiss on Changbin’s lips, the softness of it being such a stark contrast to everything else that was happening, that it felt like an ice cold shower to Changbin. _

_ “You could have had this, you know. All you had to do was say it.” _

_ Changbin felt his eyes water again as Minho let go of him. _

_ “All you had to do was wake up.” _

The shutter sound of a camera ripped Changbin from his dream. His eyes snapped open to see Jeongin and Seungmin standing in front of the tv, lowering their phones.

“Uh-oh.” Jeongin elbowed Seungmin in the side. “Why didn’t you turn your shutter sound off?!”

Changbin sat up quickly, which jostled Minho awake next to him. 

“Wha-”, he mumbled sleepily, his eyelids at half-mast.

Changbin got up, shoving Jeongin and Seungmin to the side and locked himself in the bathroom. First of all, what the fuck. His whole dream didn’t make any sense. None. Whatsoever. He really fucking hoped that he didn’t talk in his sleep again, not sure if Minho fell asleep at the same time as him or later.

He kicked the shower door in frustration. What on earth was he supposed to do now?

If he had said anything in his sleep, Minho didn’t mention it. Chan was glad to hear it confirmed that Changbin finally slept through the night and everyone had a good laugh over breakfast at Jeongin’s and Seungmin’s picture of Minho and Changbin, sleeping on the couch, resting their heads on each other. Everyone except Minho and Changbin themselves.

Changbin grumbled about his privacy being invaded while shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth while Minho just sat quietly, pretending to be really interested in his phone, ears glowing bright red.

After breakfast, the gang split up to spend their day. When the time came to make a grocery run, Changbin and Minho pulled the short straw, literally, and Changbin wondered if he had been a dictator in his previous life to deserve so much bad luck.

They walked to the store in silence, grabbed the groceries in silence, paid in silence and left in silence. When they turned down a side street to walk back to the dorm, Minho bumped his shoulder against Changbin’s.

“Stop.” They stopped in the street just as the street lights turned on. Minho looked embarrassed. “Sorry for napping on you.”

Changbin laughed and the laughter after letting his embarrassment stew in him for so long felt liberating. It took him a while before he could stop and saw Minho make a face at him. “I’m not laughing at you. Sorry.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He started walking again and for a moment, the picture of Minho walking down the church corridor flashed across Changbin’s mind.

_ All you had to do was say it. _

Changbin’s feet finally started moving again as he tried to catch up with Minho without running. Something had changed. The anxiety and embarrassment in him was replaced by something else. Something that felt too fragile to have a name, that needed to be sheltered. For the first time in the past few days, Changbin smiled. He couldn’t stop smiling throughout dinner, through the chaotic board game they all played together after, through brushing his teeth and falling into bed.

For the first time, he was hoping for a dream. He fell asleep but the dream never came.

When Changbin woke up the next day, he frowned. He had resigned himself to keep his crush entirely on the Minho in his dream, too scared to ever say anything to the real Minho about his feelings. He was looking forward to getting to spend time with Dream-Minho but slept without dreaming anything. But it would be fine, he would just dream of him tomorrow.

They had dance practice after breakfast and he found it easier to get close with Real-Minho again now, even goofing off with him and Felix at one point. Minho seemed to be glad that things were back to normal, even though he had taken to staring at Changbin every now and then, eyes practically staring into Changbin’s soul. He could have sworn that Minho looked embarrassed whenever he caught him staring, but he didn’t say anything.

Changbin thought that he might be pushing his luck by promising to go see a movie at the cinema the following day, but was mainly just looking forward to hopping into bed and wandering off to dreamland.

“You’re like a kid waiting for Christmas. Why are you going to sleep at six in the evening?” Hyunjin gave him a judgmental look. 

Changbin just grinned at shrugged, wishing everyone a good night before disappearing into his room. The rest of the members exchanged confused looks.

He turned off the lights, crawled into bed and curled himself up under his blanket with a smile. Just a few more minutes and he would get to see him again. He didn’t see Minho. What he got instead was Hyunjin chasing after him with a toaster and threatening to perm his hair.

Disappointed, Changbin began the next day by letting out his frustration at the gym. When he got home, Minho intercepted him at the door.

“Cinema later. Don’t forget. Take a shower.” He wrinkled his nose at him.

Changbin swatted his arm at him half-heartedly and ran off to the bathroom. He spent his shower trying to come up with a reason as to why he wasn’t dreaming of Minho anymore. There were days before where he didn’t dream of him. It wasn’t a big deal. He promised himself to not stress out about it and left the bathroom to get changed.

As he put on his clothes, he heard Jisung and Minho argue in the living room.

“Why can’t I come? I wanna see the movie too.”

“You can’t. We already have tickets.”

“So buy one more.”

“I said, you can’t come.”

When Changbin left his room and found the two of them poking fingers at each other, he felt like he was underdressed. “I thought we’re just going to see a movie?”

Minho huffed. “We are.”

“Then why are you dressed like that?” Minho was wearing a nice shirt, jeans, and Changbin was pretty sure he had put on cologne. “This is not some weird double date type situation, right?”

Saying the word date made his heart race and his palms sweaty. No, this was Real Minho. He couldn’t let himself think about this.

Minho stuttered for a moment. “N-no… what the hell do you mean, double date?!”

Jisung tried desperately to hold back a laugh but gave up. Minho punched him in the arm and dragged Changbin by the sleeve to the door.

Something felt weird today. Minho seemed nervous and fidgety, in a way that Changbin hadn’t seen since the days leading up to his elimination during the reality show. He was grateful when they sat down in the cinema for something to fill the awkward silence between them.

The movie was pretty okay, in Changbin’s opinion. He had finished his popcorn halfway through the movie and nudged Minho with his elbow when he wouldn’t stop bouncing his leg.

Minho shot him a look that Changbin couldn’t really read and started picking the armrest instead. Changbin put his hand on top of Minho’s to hold it in place, then pulled away again when Minho stopped. A second later, Minho grabbed his hand again, interlacing their fingers. Changbin whipped his head to the side so quickly, he almost pulled a muscle in his neck, but Minho’s eyes were glued to the movie. He had his bottom lip caught between his teeth and Changbin had to look away again. This didn’t make it easier. 

When the credits started rolling, the few people in the cinema with them at this time of day left. The lights were still off but Changbin wasn’t sure if Minho was staying because of an after credit scene. Changbin moved to get up but Minho pulled him back down into his chair, hands still interlocked. 

“Stay.” Changbin sat back down and looked at Minho, who still wouldn’t take his eyes off the screen. “I need to say something.”

Changbin’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

“I need to say this now and I’m only going to say it once. If you feel uncomfortable, please forget it ever happened and never mention it again.”

Changbin nodded slowly, not sure if Minho could even see it.

Minho took a deep breath. “I have feelings for you. I’ve  _ had _ feelings for you. For a while. And they’re not going away, believe me, I’ve tried. So I’m telling you, just to-” He paused for a moment and his voice was shaky. “Is there even a sliver of a chance that you might, you know, feel the same way?”

Changbin’s heart made his way from his stomach up into his throat. Was he dreaming right now? This was not happening really, in real life, right?

“Please say something.” Minho finally tore his eyes away from the screen, his voice just a whisper. “Anything.”

Changbin couldn’t talk. So he did the next best thing and leaned forward to close the distance between them. In the first moment he thought that maybe Minho was just messing with him, when he didn’t kiss him back. A heartbeat later, he felt Minho’s lips move against his and his heart finally returned back to its place, beating too fast, too full and feeling like it was going to explode.

The lights turned on and Minho pulled back from the kiss, a soft blush on his cheeks. They just stared at each other for a moment and then they both had to laugh.

“For a while now, huh?” Changbin felt like he was flying. He felt like he was invincible.

“Shut up.” Minho rolled his eyes.

Changbin squeezed Minho’s hand in his. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know ur thots and for a fun extra: what's ur fav song at the moment?
> 
> have an extra fresh day my dudes~


End file.
